


望文生義

by KK_InK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK_InK/pseuds/KK_InK
Summary: 是因為太愛他了，陷入了這樣的困境。一個對於他和崔勝哲來說，都是甜蜜到無法自拔的困境。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	望文生義

**Author's Note:**

> *漢澈  
> *輕微95
> 
> *top!Jeonghan/bottom!S.coups

_他對自己的附和漠不關心，甚至是捏在手裡的無辜話筒，都被他一眼看破，從最末端奪走的，是自己想要討好的源頭，也是自己違背自我的初衷。_

_不慎對眼，卻只能相顧一笑。任誰去看，都不過以假亂真。_

我們的關係，何時變成像現在這樣的...

-

很多人會提起他，雖然自己是隊長，但他的魅力並不會因此被遮擋，與之聯結著的，是自己與他之間產生出來的另一種魅力。

崔勝哲不排斥這種魅力——他也無所謂。是自己對那個長髮男孩一次又一次的接近，交談，觸碰……才誕生出來的。

時間越久，他心裡也不是滋味。

“盡量對人淨漢主動點，你們倆扮演的角色......”

我們倆，扮演的角色。後面的話他不想聽——側眸看著尹淨漢，後者只是點點頭，在對方把話講完之後就理了理頭髮出去了。

他的頭髮剪短了。雖然是之前的事了但...也是崔勝哲不得不記掛的事。

過去還沒有營業，也沒有那麼多流言蜚語的時候。尹淨漢喜歡倚靠在他身上，看著成員們在克拉們跟前嬉鬧，又不自覺去撩遮掩的髮。

主動，對一方的強制指令，在另一方也知道的情況下。

被操縱的木偶般向他靠近，隨後又附和他露出違心的笑容。仿佛崔勝哲總是圖謀不軌的那個人，而尹淨漢則在原地守株待兔。

是這樣嗎？往往是相反，是崔勝哲主動，圖謀不軌還是尹淨漢的事。

崔勝哲勘察著弟弟們的數量，又會提防他們心裡的那些事——作為隊長他的擔心永遠都會多出十二份，明明年齡越靠近自己的孩子他越是不必擔心才是——

他擔心的往往是他一早就在擔心的問題。兩個月的差距並不會讓他和尹淨漢以哥哥弟弟的身份捆綁在一起，甚至在粉絲圈被稱為隊內父母般的存在。其他弟弟作為局外人應該也是一知半解，但崔勝哲知道他不願意。

他不願意，他們倆之間的關係會被外界那樣看待。

儘管他們也有另一層關係，一個兩人都心照不宣的秘密。

“勝哲，”他不用叫哥，也不用稱他為隊長，因為他們向來就那樣親密。“你這樣難道不會累嗎。”

會，當然會，甚至是疲倦，惶惶不得終日。

“不會。”隊長看著日程表，滿臉不在意。

尹淨漢可以不配合，因為他就是可以。這條命令從一開始就是單方面設置給了崔勝哲，從來就跟他尹淨漢半毛錢關係都沒有，他覺得有必要的時候就可以接受崔勝哲種種互動，而他覺得沒必要的時候就可以像扔便簽一樣把崔勝哲推給別人。

他們之間的關係本該跟呼吸一樣簡單。

“你不覺得你做的有些過分嗎。”餘光掃了掃桌上放的話筒，尹淨漢自然知道他意有所指。他插著口袋看著地面，歎著氣又自嘲般地笑了。

“你不覺得你一直都很過分嗎。”問題又在快到終點的地方掉頭，回到了崔勝哲跟前。

“...不要再用你營業的那個口氣跟我說話了，崔勝哲。”

回到宿舍也還想著的事，幾番思索後也還是沒敢對在自己床上揉眼的全圓佑開口，只在熄燈的後半夜從床上爬起來，帶著冷氣踩著乾熱的地面，輕手輕腳地往八層走去。

敲敲門也不見來人，只懂走過這禮節性的一環，小心翼翼地拉下門把之後躡手躡腳地走了進去。尹淨漢沒有留燈，窗簾遮的嚴實讓月光也難以介入觀眾席，“你睡了嗎。”

尹淨漢沒回答他，可人卻側過了身，抬起手調了最低亮度的床頭燈。

“我沒想那麼晚打擾你的。”崔勝哲的睡衣襯得他像個過來認錯的小孩。

“...我也沒想那樣對你說話的。”尹淨漢總算是開口了，不同於唱歌的那個嗓音，壓下音量而又毫不掩飾的聲音是只有夜訪的自己才有機會聽到，“你知道我在生氣吧。”

“...我習慣了。”他裹著小毛毯坐在了尹淨漢的床上，感知到氣氛緩和下來之後傻傻地笑了。

“你還在營業嗎。”尹淨漢依舊是咬著自己的尾巴不放，於是身上結實地挨了一拳。

他們吵著鬧了一會，尹淨漢任由他躺在自己旁邊了。“你知道我在氣什麼嗎。”

“氣我粘著你吧。”崔勝哲不滿地說道。

“這是一部分。”尹淨漢側過眼睛，低垂的睫毛下看到那個撅起嘴看著自己的人。“很微小的一部分，因為我不討厭你粘著我。”

只是討厭你以營業的名義粘著我。尹淨漢拖著腮，陷入沉思般繼續開口，“你覺得我們變了嗎。”

說不變是假的，崔勝哲沉默地抱著枕頭，一言不發。“我覺得我們變了，我們好像很親密，但我們又沒有那麼親密了。”

他話中有話，崔勝哲自然是知道，從他方才問自己是不是還在營業的時候他的心下就感到寒冷。營業的目的只是讓兩人走的更近，可在他們這卻起了反效果，尹淨漢察覺的快是因為他是旁觀者，而遲遲才知曉這潛移默化的只有崔勝哲一個人。

短暫夜晚裡的這點零星時光才是真正屬於他們的，他的褐眸帶著隱倦看向那雙同樣微睏的黑眸，靠近的臉讓聲音越來越近，也讓他的話越來越輕。“我之所以會配合你，是因為你是崔勝哲。”

輕的像是他的夢話鑽入自己的耳畔。“但你會一直做我認識的那個勝哲嗎？”

-

如果哪一天連這樣獨處的時間你都當作營業一樣消耗，你自己能夠意識到嗎。

尹淨漢跟他坦白的口氣是無奈的，也像是無助的。是因為沒人能夠代替他將自己拽出來的那種無助，崔勝哲在偷偷跟自己撒謊，告訴自己這些都是假的，沒有人會真正知道他和尹淨漢之間的關係，他將這個謊話越籠越嚴，越包越厚——又剛好將公司告訴自己的話也貼了上去，好讓所有人都知道他和尹淨漢的關係不會是他們想的那樣——有時候崔勝哲都會對自己的這個謊話嘖嘖稱奇。

他是隊長，而喜歡隊長的是與之歲數差最小的隊內二哥。早在很早很早，一片膠綠的練習室裡就已經產生了的情愫，喜歡他那帶領弟弟的姿態，也喜歡偶爾跟自己撒嬌的那個他。由於喜歡上崔勝哲這件事實在太容易，所以討厭他也不會是難事。

是崔勝哲先卸下的心防，才讓尹淨漢有機可乘。與全圓佑在房裡一起打遊戲的時候，被洪知秀帶去吃雪糕的尹淨漢絕對不知道崔勝哲輸了多少盤；可他記得雪糕的味道，他想著下次崔勝哲也能吃到就好了。

只是崔勝哲當著克拉的面，帶著吃醋的表情問自己和洪知秀吃的那款雪糕是什麼味道的時候——

尹淨漢笑著陳述兩天前發生的事：“我忘了是什麼味，但很好吃。”

其實只是到了嘴邊，又沒法告訴你的味道。

明明可以直接點的，卻要通過這樣的方式去問自己，尹淨漢轉著手裡的筆，看著他挨上洪知秀的肩頭往站姐們的鏡頭裡笑。

他自嘲地笑了，抿著唇轉開了水瓶汲取澆滅不明熱源的液體。

營業在一個人上成功之後，就成了兩個人，三個人，四個人……最後不論是哪個弟弟，他都能夠自如地去相處。

尹淨漢是第一個，但不會是特殊的那個。他更像實驗成功過後的倖存白鼠，得以初戰告捷讓崔勝哲成為眾矢之的——這會是自己的錯。

這不會是崔勝哲一個人的錯——不，應該說他完全沒有做錯什麼，在隊長頭銜的強壓下他堪堪成為了隊內隊外唯一的傀儡，迫於這樣的事實他全盤接受一切指令，只為團隊走的更久更遠。

萬物皆有臨界點，暫且不說整條參差不齊的曲線能夠多完美，崔勝哲又能夠以這個狀態待機多久？尹淨漢觀察到弟弟們的變化是日益見快，他和洪知秀是唯二無需崔勝哲過多擔心的人，但他們倆並不代表全部。

可回到起點，他確實是崔勝哲的全部，年齡的誘惑讓他們形影不離，尹淨漢對這點更是心知肚明——他們之間的佔有，從每一次互咬耳朵，到每一次十指相扣，彼此的心臟像是鑲了磁鐵一般相互吸引。

頻頻念想起往昔一同走過的街道，就足以證明現在的自己有多麼不幸。

結果卻是發現自己都開始懷疑崔勝哲了。

那頭長髮留了太久了。無數染髮劑摧殘過的髮絲在新的褐色下顯得安然無恙，他聽著那頭傳過來的聲音，溫柔的不成樣子。

_“我們剛錄完音噢。”_

_“噢…沒事。”_

_“…我愛你！”_

_“…我知道啦，我也愛你。”_

那會是剛入秋的日子。掛了電話之後浮現的卻是枯黃落葉掃過地面的畫面，自己頂著剛好過頸的微短黑髮，看到那人燦爛的笑臉。

我愛你啊。

我愛你這件事，到底被多少人相信著啊。

可我只想要你相信我。

-

為我唱生日歌吧。

比起說“我愛你”會容易很多吧，勝哲啊。

尹淨漢不怎麼會掉眼淚，更多時候只會在眼裡打轉。但崔勝哲會，他需要流太多眼淚，以至於蓄水池的閘桿都被他弄壞了——

每場巡演的結束他都會忍不住，亦如他在漫漫黑夜中抓住自己的手臂，顫抖著嗚咽自己的名字，想要從這場無限循環的噩夢中遂離。

或許現實才是崔勝哲的噩夢。尹淨漢用手拂開他沾上薄汗的髮根，在乾淨的額前留下一吻。手又被那天生愛撒嬌的主人圈住了。

“你累了。”

今晚的窗簾沒有那麼嚴實，所以崔勝哲眼裡的水澤都被照亮了，“淨漢…”

他尋求著第二次，尹淨漢不依，他也不饒，抱著尹淨漢的胳膊肘就不放了，低頭看那與白日大相徑庭的哭臉——天使也難免成惡魔。

過不了多久還是到日本去的。像之前那樣估計李碩珉什麼時候回酒店，猜想金珉奎會不會突然帶上多餘的雪糕敲門，種種情況使得之前兩個人都要在緊張感下做到最後——儘管崔勝哲在那種狀態下會“緊張”很多，可他還是想讓這可憐隊長放鬆些。他沒好意思要放走這次珍貴機會，就順著崔勝哲的意做了，到頭來先落入夢網的又是提議的那個人。

尹淨漢擅長忙裡偷閒，崔勝哲則壓根不能這麼做。躺在自己床上的人上衣都被先前兩次運動的汗水浸濕，又隨著冷氣降溫而風乾了些。隱隱的汗味夾雜在沐浴露裡頭，印過自己的嘴唇也微張著，愉悅過後安穩的呼吸令勾引自己的他毫無防範之意。尹淨漢轉而俯身去吻他，看他連連換氣幾次未果忍不住吊起眼梢，隨後在點燃更多燃燒過的乾柴之前撤離了。

環在崔勝哲手上的銀飾，原本只是幾條黑色橡皮筋。

他曾經以為橡皮筋可以圈住崔勝哲，可以讓他一直都屬於自己。也曾臆想過讓人知道，儘管那樣是不計後果的。

是因為太愛他了，陷入了這樣的困境。一個對於他和崔勝哲來說，都是甜蜜到無法自拔的困境。

改變形象，是他做出的極為重要的一步。那頭長髮被捨棄之前，隊長手上的橡皮筋就不見了。

偶爾不戴也正常，可就這麼不戴了。

永遠的。

“戴著做什麼，反正你也要留短髮了。”他胡亂地說，還有點上氣不接下氣。

“我就問問而已，勝哲。”尹淨漢跟上去，握住了他的手腕，“就算是這樣你也不用……”

也沒少見那人的眼淚，可為什麼這樣淚流滿面的他會讓自己那麼受傷。

-

尹淨漢一開始沒有摸清的狀況，到了後面倆人之間的“關係”也愈演愈烈，越發清晰。

長髮紀念了他們的一切，他們的過去，在一張張拍立得和專輯裡，得以被所有人記住。

所有人裡包括你嗎，崔勝哲。

他的眼裡冷冷的，只要那人有輕微的黏膩之舉，尹淨漢渾身雞皮都要起來了。

他不是崔勝哲了，不會是我認識的那個崔勝哲。

都是因為我太天真了。尹淨漢這麼想著，無論自己說多少遍，對他而言自己的話也敵不過上面給他拴上的鎖鏈——他的手腕上也一樣，因為這樣的緣故，將黑色的橡皮筋磨沒了。

像是多米諾骨牌一樣一節節地倒塌，弟弟們一個接一個地倒向他。

“哥，既然是營業就不要讓勝哲哥太難堪吧。”第十二個。

“大家都是在隊里...哥還是體諒點。”第十個。

“偶爾也幫幫他吧，淨漢哥。”第八個。

“勝哲哥...他是隊長。”第六個。

“淨漢哥啊...”第四個。

......第二個。

“……漢......淨漢。”洪知秀的聲音像沾了蜜糖，是因為如此才會有眾多蜂群跟隨。金星混合著不成型的人像在自己眼前亂冒，一看就是自己偷閒又被他逮著了。

“他會把我當成他的弟弟嗎，知秀。”他悄悄地問，像是不想被任何人捕捉到這句話。

“我們更像他的哥哥不是嗎。”洪知秀彎了彎眼角，垂下眼瞼看著他。“不是你說的，他在你眼裡就是個小孩，需要你來照顧。”

是嗎。可我其實沒有照顧到他，也沒照顧到他的想法。尹淨漢在那人的掌心的撫摸下溫純地眨眨眼。

連自己都沒照顧好自己，怎麼去照顧好別人啊。他哀歎道。

“不是這樣的，...淨漢。”他的袖子拂過了自己的脖子，癢癢的。  
“不會照顧自己的人才會更想通過照顧別人來彌補自己。”

-

他笑洪知秀能說出這樣的話，他也恨洪知秀這麼明白自己需要明白些什麼。洪知秀跟他的距離比崔勝哲來的更近，說白了他跟洪知秀就差上床了——可能就是因為洪知秀認真起來的時候更加細枝末節，這一點在尹淨漢的愛情觀上是不願看到的。

誠如貓教老虎。人還是會給自己留一手的，更別說是尹淨漢了。

崔勝哲是頭獅子，妥妥的獅子。不藏匿野心又極易輕信於人。但作為捕獵類型的動物，他很有耐心和遠見，群居而棲以護衛自己。縱觀他的思想行為，也不過天性使然。

本是萬獸之王，就沒有任何畏懼的東西。穿戴雖是自己選的，但妝容不是自己化的，衣服也不是自己要解開的。

崔勝哲沒搞懂尹淨漢怎麼就衝著鞋子脫不下來這件事而生氣了。他用肩膀上的毛巾擦著濕漉漉的頭，環視一圈，沒看到別的成員。

遲疑了一會才開口，“要做嗎。”

微黃的髮還在滴著水，一點一點地落入他白色的襯衫，亦如那人的手滑入他的體膚，“上樓。”

崔勝哲比房間主人更熟稔地摁下門的把手，走進去，坐在床上。單手將頭髮擦了很多次，睫毛一顫一顫地。尹淨漢也沒方才那麼動氣了，倚在自己帶上的門上看著他。“不吹？”

“不了...反正也會再濕。”他說的很輕，擦完頭的布還繞在頸邊，仰起頭望著靠近自己的尹淨漢。

崔勝哲沒像以往一樣讓他在上面，他發尾的水一滴一滴落下，不同程度地染濕尹淨漢。他會嬉鬧地往尹淨漢身上靠啊坐啊，但那些行為不過是營業面前的劣質玩笑。在這種洩慾人事上他更主動，可以是無人想象之境。

“腰不酸嗎，勝哲。”尹淨漢看著他努力控制著壓在自己身上的重量——崔勝哲的眼瞼睜睜合合，也不知道是做第幾次那樣上上下下聳動著自己，他渾噩地搖搖頭，俯身去找他的唇。

他還沒吻到，就被尹淨漢重重向上頂地頭都向前延伸而揚起，手擦過他的肩膀抓住了枕頭。又是被海水淹沒的一天，帶鹽的淚液匯聚在了隊長眼裡，他只是眨眨眼看著尹淨漢，委屈的樣子好似自己欺負他了。

尹淨漢頗不自在於這樣的眼淚——假使是自己弄哭他的還說得過去，可崔勝哲總能很明顯的告訴自己他在隱瞞什麼，隱藏什麼。他就著插入姿勢將崔勝哲欺身壓下，一邊抽弄著他，一邊吻向了他的發尾。

“淨漢、這裡不行...”崔勝哲往一旁閃躲，倒抽氣的動作讓身體都繃直了。“脖子不行。”

平日裡只需這麼提上一句，尹淨漢便不會有多餘舉動。不過今天太意外了，他摁著自己的肩膀，強行在自己的頸邊吮吸，任由自己怎樣曲折動作也不知停止。“呃、嗯...淨漢......”

明明自己才是獅子，卻被相同的捕獵方式所桎梏。崔勝哲不知道他為何要做到這個地步，是什麼事驅使他用這種方式來向自己宣洩。身子在床褥上來回摩擦，好在身體鍛煉有成，不至於在動作過於激烈之下出現抽筋，可感官統統都被席捲於身的快感所罷免了。嘴裡囁嚅出的呻吟雖小，就暗房幽靜的差池來聽也不見得多安靜。

“淨漢啊！”

崔勝哲的呼吸一窒，如魚刺哽入喉中般無助地看著尹淨漢。後者也沒料到這個點有人找，他放下壓住腿的手去拉被子，帶著笑撅了撅嘴唇安慰他。

“出去吃飯嗎？”

外面的人敲了兩下門，崔勝哲心裡急著想要尹淨漢出來，又只能被尹淨漢壓在身上乾著急。

“不去了，知秀。有點感冒。”他故意清清嗓子。

洪知秀回應了一聲。一陣寂靜過後，門把壓下了，腳步聲帶了點門道的燈光進來。

“實在不舒服我這裡有藥，記得跟我拿。”

尹淨漢用餘光瞥到了桌子的熱水。“謝謝你了。”

門縫又閉合了。待房間再度歸於黑暗後，尹淨漢這才捨得掀開被子，而被自己壓在身下的人已經悶了一身汗，下身也濡濕一片——粘稠的雙手還拽著床單。

-

洪知秀今天中午看自己的時候，故意按了按隊長脖子上有痕的那塊地方，笑著捅破那晚的所有謊言。

說是蚊蟲叮咬都是差強人意。尹淨漢避開了和竹馬交匯的眼神，想必他身側的那個人本身也對那處標記置若罔聞。他們的關係在過去早已升溫發酵，現在對於這些行為反而還會遭到一句“適可而止”。

為什麼會和洪知秀這樣的人成為竹馬呢。會忍不住爭鬥啊，尹淨漢在白板上寫了下來。

—— _“shua啊，不要再来八楼了。”_

“幼稚。”洪知秀笑他。兩人一樣擅長公報私仇，又不會讓任何人知道的樣子，崔勝哲本人就更不必說了。

_“不跟我說我愛你，我怎麼會懂啊。”_ 那營業的調子在粉絲們聽來悅耳，在尹淨漢這兒卻成了壞了的樂器演奏出來的音符，嘔啞嘲哳難為聽。

是啊，明明對別的弟弟都說過那麼多我愛你，為什麼對上這個人就不願說了呢。

真正的愛說不出口啊，說不出口啊。縱然如此臉上還是露出了笑容，只是轉頭之舉就有幾個弟弟簇擁而上的表達愛意，掩蓋上了尹淨漢的那份。他不會因為崔勝哲撒嬌或者做什麼別的就去迎合他，相反，很多時候做著的事卻能夠流露出來。

和全圓佑在一塊說不上是限制，尹淨漢覺得這弟弟頗體貼了，但也不得不留一手。只得在旅行中多點去接近弟弟，好過直接魯莽地跟在崔勝哲身邊。

他無法克制，自己就只得站遠些了。

馬上又要回歸了啊。他騎在馬上，“命令”著全圓佑給他拍照卻慘遭拒絕，傻笑中的間隙帶著私心目視著海邊的另一個人。

“淨漢哥，雖然我也和勝哲哥說過，但也許你比他更懂這個。”全圓佑勒著馬繩，推了推眼鏡看他。

“更懂什麼？”尹淨漢察覺不到自己的精神游弋，聲音比浪花拍打的聲音還虛幻。

又是很深奧的，從書裡得到的知識吧。他勉強能夠分出一點點精神去顧及自己的弟弟，但更多地還是凝滯在了落日前。

“人們參加聚會時，如果其中一個人講了個笑話，在座的人都會因此大笑。”

“每個人都會不約而同地看向自己喜歡的人。”

尹淨漢的心神，在被光輝籠罩的那人回過頭看向自己時溜了回來，側著臉看回全圓佑。

“...你說什麼？”

-

新歌為什麼叫happy ending啊，好像要結束了什麼一樣。李碩珉抱怨地看著歌單，雖然好聽是好聽。

誰知道呢。金珉奎看著MV的製作過程，我反正覺得挺好的。

或許有什麼寓意吧~留給克拉們來猜唄。洪知秀拍了拍李碩珉的肩膀安慰道。

崔韓率木訥地走到了錄音室門口，“之前的都錄完了嗎，是不是到我了。”

“是啊，知勛哥等你好久了，去吧。”夫勝寬推搡他。

“等下，我先聽聽前面的部分有沒有問題。”李知勛的鼠標噠噠地響。

*

現在聽到了嗎，崔勝哲。

*

聞かせて 聞かせて 愛してる してる

Happy ending happy ending


End file.
